


Perspective Of A Pickpocket

by Rycmika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycmika/pseuds/Rycmika
Summary: Today. Today is the day. Today, I will not fail. Today, I will pickpocket someone!





	1. Chapter 1

Today. Today is the day. Today, I will not fail. Today, I will pickpocket someone!

After weeks and weeks of failed attempts and near arrests, I will finally succeed!

I watch numerous people pass by the little coffee shop I’m sitting in front of, waiting for the perfect victim to come into view.

It seems I wait for hours, till I see him. He’s a tall man, short black hair, greasy and disheveled. His black dress shoes hit the pavement as he hurries by talking urgently on his cell phone.

I grin and leave my seat to follow him, eyes glued on the bulge in his back pocket where his wallet is sure to lie.

I feel giddy as adrenaline runs through my veins. I can’t wait, but I have to be patient. I have to wait for the perfect moment.

I follow the man for a few more minutes, barely controlling myself from throwing caution to the wind and stealing his money. My moment would come. I just had to wait.

And then it happens. The man drops his briefcase, which spills its contents all over the sidewalk. As he kneels down to remove his belongings, I speed up and quickly - but carefully - remove his wallet and shove it into the pocket of my trench coat.

I wait until I’m a few streets away to inspect the wallet. My hand shake as I slowly open it, the suspense of what I was going to find causing butterflies to appear in my stomach.  
I close my eyes as it finally opens, wanting to enjoy this feeling for as long as I can. Then,

I open,

My eyes.

My stomach drops as my knees give out, wallet falling from my grasp.

Tears run down my face. My first successful pickpocket, and there wasn’t a single thing in the wallet!

I wipe my eyes and get to my feet. I start walking in the direction my my little apartment. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pickpocket tries again

Yesterday was a bust. But really, how was I supposed to know the wallet was empty!? Everytime I think about it, anger erupts inside me like a volcano!

I need to put it out of my mind. I slip on my brown trench coat and tie my hair into a ponytail. I make sure to grab my keys, wallet, and phone before I shut and lock the door of my apartment, setting out to steal a wallet.

I make my way to the same coffee shop as the the day before and purchase myself a tall coffee and settle down in my usual seat outside looking for a possible victim.

And then I see him. It’s the man from yesterday. He didn’t seem to be rushing today, seeing as he has enough time buy a cup of coffee and a scone from the coffee shop.

I watch him as he pays and settles down in a chair, sipping his coffee and pulling out a laptop. I’m brimming with rage and sla my coffee down on the table, it’s contents sloshing out onto my hand and table.

I get up and start walking down the street, leaving my coffee resting on the table. If I stayed there, I’d never be able to focus enough to take someone's wallet.

As I walk, I keep a lookout for another coffee shop where I could sit and wait for a victim. Then, I suddenly walk into someone.I stumble back, hands outstretched to keep my balance. I look up and take in the appearance of who I bumped into. She looks to be about my age, plain features and dark hair. Not the sort of person you’d remember. I quickly apologize and keep walking.  
I finally find another coffee shop and entre it, bells on the door announcing my entry. I wait in line to but another coffee, even though I most likely won’t drink it. But it’d look suspicious if I didn’t get anything.

When it’s my turn to order, I request a small french vanilla and go to take out my wallet, only for my hand to meet the liner of the pocket. Panicking a bit, I hurriedly check my other pockets, but to no avail.

I apologize to the man at the counter and exit the store. I stuff my hands in the pockets of my coat and start heading home. That plain looking girl who I bumped into, no - she was most likely the one who bumped into me - she stole my wallet! My shoulders slumped as I clenched my fists, not believing my luck. 

I’ll try again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets ambushed

I decide to stop going to my usual coffee shop. That man has been stopping by almost everyday since I tried to pickpocket him. And I’m definitely not going to the other one I found. Brings back memories of that girl.

I spend three days searing for a new place to look for victims. I’m tired of coffee and want to try something new. I finally decide on a little ice cream parlor not to far away from my apartment.

I decide to indulge a bit and I buy myself a large cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream and sit down outside. I happily eat my ice cream, almost forgetting what why I was there.

Though, even after I completely finish my treat, only one or two people had passed by! Completely and utterly confused, I rack my brain for a reason why there was so few people. And then I remember. Today was Wednesday, and it was around nine o’clock in the morning. Nobody was here, because they were all at school or work!

I curse myself for forgetting, got up from the table and made sure to throw my ice cream cup in the garbage before stomping off in a foul mood.

I didn’t get far when I suddenly got the feeling that someone was following me.

I slyly remove my phone from my pocket and flip it to the camera. I move my hand to the side of me so I would have a clear view behind me. There, I saw a man wearing dark sunglasses and a trench coat similar to my own.

I put my phone back into my pocket and speed up my pace. I knew, from the sound of his footsteps, that the man following me did the same.

I start to run, turning onto random streets not really knowing where I was headed. And then, the most cliche thing happens: The next street I turn down, was a dead end. I skid to a halt and turn around to run back out, only to be faced with the man chasing me. My breath hitched as I look him straight into what I assume is his eyes, darn those cool sunglasses, and I’m about to speak when he cuts me off.

“Chloe Alshift, I have a bone to pick with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. Updates will be scattered, this is really just a side project for me.


End file.
